Jaane nahi denge tujhe
by Daya's Naughty Pari
Summary: Its a Duo story .. Another thing I don't want to say anything .. Just read it
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hii freinds .. I don't want to say anything except this that this is my first story .. I hope u like it And am sorry if I did any mistake or hurt someone .**_

 **Chapter - 1**

 **" Khan chale gaye tum"**

 ** _It wasn't morning yet , but it was summer and with daybreak not many minutes around the corner of the world it was light enough for to see everything what happens..._**

 ** _... There was A guy something like a capricious person but a great guy who had been famous for his braveness , his intelligency for something like 18 years... who can do anything for his duty .. for his friend ... was walking fastly with his criepy mood and the another guy was following him and shouting his name again and again.. but the first guy didn't reply at all ... the second guy was desperately came near to him and made turned him to himself with calling his name "Abhijit" .. in hard tone._**

 **Abhijit (glumly)** \- Daya mujhe jaane do. Daya - kha jaane doon... aur kyun.. ?

 **Abhijit** \- Daya please..

 **Daya** \- kya please.. tum to kahte the ke tumhe meri kisi bhi baat se bura nhi lagta to ... phir aaj kya ho gya.. ek choti si baat pe tum mujhe ese chor kar jaa rahe ho..

 **Abhijit** \- vo baat nhi hai yaar.. tumse khfaa hona matlab zindagi se khafaa hona hai ..

 **Daya** \- to kya baat hai.

 **Abhijit** \- vo main tumhe nhi bta sakta

 **Daya** \- kyun nhi bta sakte Abhijit ... main tumhara dost nhi .. tumhara bhai hoon .. tumhare lie Jaan bhi de sakta hoon.

 **Abhijit** \- jaanta hoon Yarr.

 **Daya** \- phir ?

 **Abhijit (aggressively)** \- Daya please .. samjhne ki koshish karo yaar.

 **Daya (severely)** \- kya samjhu main.. _ **.(nearly in tears)**_ mera dost.. mera bhai.. mera humdum mujhe yoon.. akele chor ke ja rha hai.. Jo kah rha hai ke kabhi .. vaps laut kar nhi aaega.. mera intezaar mat karna..

aur tum kah rahe ho ke main samjhne ki koshish karu... kya samjhu main Yarr.

 **After a minute** ... Abhi mujhe nhi pta tumhare saath kya hua.. tumhe kisne kya kha...

 **Abhi (heavy tone)** \- mujhe kisi ne kuch nhi kha Daya .. bas ab main.. khud hi yhan se khin door Jana chahta hoon.

 **Daya** \- nhi Abhijit .. main tumhe khin nhi jaane doonga .

 **Abhi** \- jaana to mujhe hoga Daya.. aur main jaaunga bhi ... _**his voice was completely at odds with the content of what he had just said..he turned to go from there ... but his hand held by Daya**_

 **Daya** \- nhi Abhijit ... tum kahin nhi jaaoge..

Abhijit agar koi baat hai .. koi problem hai to tum mujhe btao.. hum use milkar solve kar sakte hai yarr... aur.. agar tum mujhe bta nhi sakte to at least hint to de hi sakte ho.. main samjh jaaunga ke koi baat hai... koi pareshani hai .. plz Abhijit ...

 **Abhi (promptly)** \- jab esi koi baat hai hi nhi to kya hint doon tumhe..

 **Daya** \- to phir kyu ja rahe ho.

 **Abhijit** \- Bas ese hi .. ab main yhan rahna nhi chahta .. is sahar me.

 **Daya** \- tum ye sahar chor kar jaa rahe jo.. . apne kaam se door ja rahe ho .. humse door jaa rahe ho .. mujhse door jaa rahe ho..

 **Abhijit** \- Haan .

 **Daya** \- Abhijit hum logon se esi kya galati ho gayi Jo tum ese .. is tarah se ..

 **Abhijit** \- nhi .. nhi Daya .. in sab me kisi ki koi galati nhi hai.. main khud apni marzi se yhan se jaa raha hoon ... aur ho sake to ... mujhe maaf kar dena Yarr ( _ **he kept his left hand on Daya's shoulder and again turned back to go.. a drop of tear in his right eyelash .. he wiped it from his left hand's thumb ... a deep pain was visible on his face and in his eyes to bereavement from his friend but he kept his walking ... and the another side Daya was looking him with opened mouthed.. his face ashen like that of a corpse and realized pain that he separated from his friend cum brother ... something never happens with him in last 18 years. There was a brief pause and then he shouting**_ \- thik hai Abhijit , agar tum Jana hi chahte ho to jaao.. par ek baat sun lo .. tumhara ye dost tumhare bina nhi ji paega... tumhe vaaps ana hi hoga Abhijit..

 _Abhi not even looking him .. he was listining everything but ignoring... he kept starts moving.. Meanwhile he heared a scream of someone with his name "Abhijit" .. Something struck his heart , he abruptly stopped.. his eyes widened ... .. For once he stared .. a fear was clearly visible on his face... after a minute he turned back.. he couldn't believe what he saw.. .. he shouting "Dayaaa" , ... Daya met with an accident ... he laid down on the rod ... he just got hit by a car... his head leaned in blood ... Abhi went running off to him ... his knees bukled after no more than a few steps.. he held Daya's head and kept it in his lap... he cried , at the top of his voice..."Daya" , that scared the hell out of him... Daya was in a subconscious state... he was unable to say something even open his eyes properly... Abhijit don't wasting a single minute , he hailed an auto - rickshaw and rushed to hospital. They reached the hospital.. he called the ward boy at the entrance for help him to shift Daya to the stretcher.. and left for OT._

 ** _Abhi's entrance was prohibited. He stood there, seeing them taking him away. The operation began. In front was a door with "OT" written on it and a red bulb above it which was switched on... Abhi was standing outside ...his eyes were glued to the OT .. he was looking totally blank. some kind of coldness crawled within him. his muscles could not move . his heart seemed to alternately stop beating and pump furiously. his brain went numb. everything around him was freezing, as if time was slowing down every second. the voices around him grew dim in his ears... whatever he had seen in the past few hours was flashing through his brain. Daya's face, his concerns for him... their conversation with one another.. everything . Time stood still . Minutes passed like hours, hours like days..._**

After some time Acp sir with remaining team accessed to hospital .. Acp sir asked him about Daya - Abhijit , Daya khan hai .. khan hai vo.?

Abhijit pointed towards OT from his first fingers. Acp sir saw towards OT . he looked back to Abhi and asked - kese hua yeh sab ... Abhijit ... Daya ki ye haalt kese hui . _**but what he say , he was still struggling to understand how this could be... Acp sir asked again ... now Abhi tried to speak , but his mouth was dry. he swallowed. but moment later he tried to describing the probable conditions in which the accident had taken place.**_

 **Acp sir** \- Dr. ne kuch kha ?

 **Abhijit** \- kho..onn .. khoon bhut jyada bah gya hai.

.. _that made them more anxious._

 _ **Amid their discussions , there were moments of long silences and deep breaths which freddy was trying to break with his positive words .**_

 **Freddy** \- sir, Daya sir ko kuch nhi hoga... vo jaldi hi thik ho jaenge.

 _Abhi was still looking at the OT door when his phone rang. It was a private no. This call made him awkward .. He raised his face to them all.. no one looked at him so He went away from there and picked up his call._

 **Abhi on call (sulkily)** \- kya hai.. Maine tumse kha tha na ke main aa raha hoon. phir .. phir kyu kia tumne ye sab .. Da..Daya ka accident ... vo is haalt me ... _**(almost in tears... he couldn't frame his next sentence ).**_. a voice came out from another side .. after hearing that Abhijit became more anxious - nhi , tum esa kuch nhi karoge .. main aa rha hu ... abhi.. saying this he cut the call and almost left from there but troubled by Acp sir's voice , " Abhijit , khan jaa rahe ho tum" ?

 **Abhi** \- sir .. mujhe ek jaruri kaam hai .. to bhar jaa rha hu.

 **Acp sir** \- Daya se bhi jyada jaruri .. ?

 **Abhi** \- haan ... aur .. mera intezaar mat kijiyega sir .. main vaaps nhi aunga.. saying this he left from there.

 _Acp sir was dazed to hear this , he tried to stop him but Abhi didn't listen anything and left ._

B _ehind All were already present so much tensed there for Daya now for Abhi too .. but what they do except for waiting ... they all desperate to hear something positive._

.. _**Freddy went to worship place , With his palms joined and eyes closed , begged God to save Daya .. and for Abhi too ... With this, he bowed his head.**_

 _ **After some times they all finally did hear something positive. The doctors revealed that Daya was now out of danger. his blood pressure had stabilized, the platelet count was normal and he was better now , but he still not gained consciousness.**_

 _ **All thanked to God . That news brought some happiness to sorrowful faces. After their ambiguous statements.. even though they still used to end with , " he is out of danger . but to be sure we have to wait till he gains consciousness."**_

 _Therefore , each one of them was waiting for him to open his eyes. All were went inside to visit him ._

 _After some times finally he gained consciousness slowly - slowly .. and called out a name again and again that was "_ _ **Abhijit**_ _" ... now he opened his eyes properly._

 _Acp sir put his hand to Daya's forehead, sliding it up to his hair and asked him softly_ \- ab kese ho Daya.?

 **Daya** \- Abhi.. Abhijit Khan hai sir ... he was trying to sit but failed then Sachin helped him to sit.

Again he asked - sir , abhijit khan hai ?

 _Acp sir couldn't understand how to say something .. he looked to other officers as helplessness and then he replied - vo chla gya_ .

 **Daya** \- chla gya.. khan ?

 **Acp sir** \- pta nhi..

 **Daya** \- pta nhi .. sir vo mujhe is haalt me akela chorkar kese ja sakta hai.. vo yahin hoga .. bhar .. mere lie bhut paresaan hoga ... main uske pass jata hoon .. he tried to got down but could not and resist by Acp sir - Daya vo nhi hai ...

 **Freddy** \- haan sir , pta nhi Abhi sir ko kya ho gya hai .. ab se pahle to vo ese kabhi nhi gaye.

 **Sachin** \- par sir aap tension mat lijiye .. koi jaruri kaam se bhar aa jaenge.

 _Daya fallen in deep thought .. same time Acp sir's phone rang. He picked up the call ..._

 _A dead body was found in forest so they had left to go there ._

 **Acp sir (Before leaving)** \- Daya, apna khyaal rakhna ... Freddy tum Daya ke saath hi rahna aur koi bhi .. koi bhi problem ho to turant call karna.

 _Daya was still in deep thought . Hundreds of questions ran through his mind like ... "Abhi ese kese jaa sakta hai ... khin vo .. kisi musibat me to nahin .. nhi agar esa kuch hota to vo mujhe jarur btata .. phir kya baat hai Jo vo ... ? " These were the questions he was asking himself again and again . For some times , he struggled with these questions and bad thoughts at one end. suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Regaining his senses , he raised his face at Freddy ._

 **Freddy** \- sir aap Abhijit sir ke baare me soch rahe hai na.

 **Daya** \- ha Freddy..

 **Freddy** \- sir , aap tension mat lijiye , ho sakta hai unhe kuch jaruri kaam ho ... vo vaps aa jaenge sir ... vo humse door nhi rah sakte...sir aap dwayi lekar thodi der araam kar lijiye .. raat bhut ho chuki hai.

 _Daya took medicines & laid on bed and soon he fallen asleep due to medicines_

 ** _Next morning - the bright sun was wishing good morning to Mumbai outside . and inside the hospital on his bed , Daya was desperate to get some information about Abhi... he was looking at the floor, watching nothing, just thinking about Abhi._**

 _Just then Acp sir with Sachin , Pankaj & Freddy enters inside ._

 **Acp sir** \- Ab kesi tabiyat hai Daya ?

 **Daya looked at them all** \- thik hoon sir .

Pta nhi Dr. discharge kab karenge.

 **Pankaj** \- sir jab Dr. ko thik lagega tab kar hi denge.

 **Acp sir** \- haan .. aur vese bhi abhi tumhe araam ki bhut jarurat hai ... isliye araam karo .. is bed se niche utarne ki sochna bhi mat. _(ordering him ) ._

 **Daya after a minute** \- sir .. Abhijit khan hai? .. vo vaaps aya.

 **Acp sir** \- .. are tum ye sab choro .. use jaruri kaam hoga .. thodi der me aa jaega. (he tried to made Daya calm). .. after a pause ..to make him comfortable - Dayaa.. vo aa jaega vaaps .. tum tension mat lo.

 **Daya -** \- Ha sir .. umm sir vo kal raat Jo case aya tha .. uska kya hua ?

 **Acp sir** \- bed par ho .. phir bhi chain nhi hai .. vo case bhi solve ho gya ... tum bas aaram karo .. hum chalte hai.

 **Daya** \- ji sir .

 ** _Outside Daya's ward ~_**

 **Sachin to Acp sir** \- sir aapne Daya sir ko Abhijit sir ke baare me kyun nhi btaya.

 **Acp sir** \- nhi .. abhi uski tabiyat khraab hai .. jab sahi time aega bta denge ... aur tum log (pointing from his first fingers to all ) bhi dhyan rakhna use is baare me kuch pta na chale .

 _All replied in yes and left out._

 _ **In Afternoon , Daya was still wondering about Abhi..**_

 **Daya asking to himself** \- pta nhi Abhijit khan hoga .. kis haal me hoga ? .. khin .. ? ... nhi mujhe Abhijit ko dhundhna hi hoga ... kal se uska phone bhi nhi aya ... he checked his cell again as he checked it before several times ... ese bathne se kaam nhi chalega ... mujhe yhan se Jana hi hoga ... mujhe Abhi ko dhudhna hi hoga.. after some minutes he got ready... _just then Freddy enter saying this -_ \- ye dekhiye sir.. meri wife ne apke lie ye suji ka halwa ... _before completing his sentence he saw Daya to got ready .. he asked to Daya_ \- are sir.. aap khan ja rahe ho ?

 **Daya** \- Freddy mujhe ek jaruri kaam hai..

 **Freddy** \- par sir .. aapki tabiyat khraab hai ... aap abhi bhar nhi ja sakte ... aur Acp sir ne mujhe sakht apka dhyan rakhne ke lie kha hai.

 **Daya** \- Freddy main thik hu... mera abhi bhar Jana bhut jaruri hai.

 **Freddy** \- par sir ...

 _Daya without listening anything just left from there._

 ** _Afternoon passed .._**

 ** _Daya searching to Abhi but couldn't found him or anything about him .._**

 _Daya came to near his car which was parked outside the Abhi's house & murmured_ \- pata nhi ye Abhijit khan chla gya... ghar par bhi nhi hai ... na uska phone lag rha hai .. he pissed off now and hit the car from his right hand.. just then his phone rang.. _he grabbed it out from his pocket ... it was Acp sir's call.. he picked up the call.. and from the other side Acp sir bursting on him_ \- khan ho tum Daya ?

 **Daya -** \- sir .. main vo..

 **Acp sir** cutting him - jhan bhi ho .. abhi ke abhi beauro aa jaao.

 **Daya** \- ji Sir . _. and he leaving for the beauro_ .

 _After several minutes he reached to beauro ..as he was getting inside Acp sir indignantly pounce upon him_ \- khan chale gaye the tum ?

 **Daya** \- sir , main vo .. Abhijit ke ghar gya tha .. usse milne .. par vo vhan tha hi nhi.

 **Acp** \- to bta kar bhi to jaa sakte the

. tumhe pta hai kitne paresan ho gaye the hum yhan .. atleast apni tabiyat par to dhyan dete .. abhi - abhi itna bada accident hua hai ..aur tum ...

 **Daya** \- sir .. meri tabiyat abhijit se jyada important nhi hai..

 **Acp sir** \- tumhare lie nhi hogi .. par hmare lie hai ...ek to chla hi gya hai .. aur ab... ( _speaking in a light, flurried sort of tone)_ tum bhi .. ( _he looked at down)_

 **Daya** \- chla gya .. kon chla gya sir ..kya baat hai .. (impatiently) kya hua sir .. kuch hua hai kya .. aap mujhse kahin kuch chupa to nhi rahe na ? ..

 **Acp sir** didn't reply .. Again Daya - sir aap itne paresaan kyu ho rahe hai .. main to bas Abhi ko dhundhne gya tha .. vo kal raat se gaayb hai..

 **Acp sir** \- _(with a flash of temper_ ) gaayab nhi hai vo .. apni marzi se , jaanbhujh kar .. khud chlaa gya hai khin...

 **Daya (sinister)** \- nhi sir vo..

 **Acp sir (severely** ) - ye dekho .. Abhijit ka resignation letter (he handed a letter to Daya)

 **Daya (dazed)** \- re..regination letter ..

 **Acp sir** \- haan .. ab vo kabhi vaps nhi ayega .. vo cid ko chorke jaa chuka ha. ..

 **Daya ( still alarmed) -** \- nhi , Abhijit ese nhi ja sakta.

 **Acp sir (gloomly) -** \- par vo chla gya hai ..

Daya ab tum bhi is baat ko jitni jaldi ho sakke accept kar lo ..

 _ **He still in shocked ... he lost control over himself and the echo of that message beat against his eardrums.**_

 _ **He need to go home and want some privacy so he left .. and everyone could understand his situation on that time so no one stopped him... even not Acp sir .. he accessed to his car ... the weather was changing drastically .. All of a sudden it was getting dark .. black clouds hovered in the skies .. It was going to rain heavily.**_

 _ **He got in the car .. and after some time he reached home .. opened the door and went inside in his room .. he was still in shock, wondering if all that was real or just a nightmare and that when he woke up he would find Abhi with him.**_

 _ **But , unfortunately it was real. there was so much pain.. so much grief inside his heart.. Moments later he sat on bed , his gaze fell upon his bandage .. and a memory was flashing through his brain ~**_

 **Daya - Abhi moment in past ~**

 **Daya** \- are yar Abhijit .. kyun itna pareshaan ho rahe ho .. goli sirf choo kar nikli hai ... jaldi hi thik ho jaegi.

 **Abhi** \- Yarr Daya , tum nhi samjhoge ... tumhe choti si bhi chot lagti hai to ... (almost in tears and stopped)

 _Daya kept his hand on Abhi's shoulder from behind_ \- to dard tumhe hota hai ... janta hoon yarr ... par sayd tum nhi jaanta ke main tumhe ese paresaan hote hue nhi dekh sakta .

 _ **Abhi staring at him and blinked**_ \- jaanta hoon yaar ... and both gave a smile to one another .

 _After a pause Abhi_ \- chal .. tere lie haldi vala dhudh lekar ata hoon... and he leaving for the kitchen.

 **Daya** \- haldi vala dhudh .. Abhi nhi yaar .. main think hu Yarr ..

 **Abhi** \- pile yaar .. dard kam hoga isse.

.. aur nhi piyega to jabardast pilaunga.. (smiled)

 **Flashback over.**

 _Recalling these memories , a big smile spread on his face... suddenly his hand grabbed on remote ..the music system turned on and the paused song continued :_

 _"I am gonna wake up .. It's not my time to go .."_

 _Daya heard the words very clearly , coming out of the music system ... making himself comfortable , he was wondering if this was just another song or if this was Abhi somehow conveying what he wanted to tell him .. those lyrics were more than just words for him which compelled him to do something.._

 **Daya's himself** \- nhi Abhi ... main tumhe khin nhi jaane dunga ... tum chahe mujhe na btao .. par main janta hoon .. koi na koi chiz to tumhe ye sab karne ke lie mazboor kar rahi hai .. humse door Jane ke lie .. par Jo bhi baat hai .. main uska pta lgakar hi rahunga ... aur tumhe dhundhkar hi rahunga. _Meanwhile He messaged something to sachin ... and waiting for the morning ... the night passed somehow .. and morning approached. He got ready and left for the beauro._

 _In Beauro , .. it was a early morning so no one came till except him._ **... earlier sachin came - sir ..**

 **Daya (impatiently)** \- haan sachin kya pta chlaa .. Abhi ka phone trace kia ?

 **Sachin -** \- ha sir ... par koi faayda nhi hua ... unke phone ki last location hospital ki hi hai.

 **Daya** \- aur Abhi ke padosiyon se kuch pta chla.

 **Sachin** \- sir vo Nikhil gya hai ... pta karne ... just then Nikhil enters (glumly) - sir ... Abhijit sir ke padosiyon ko bhi nhi pta ke vo khan hai aur .. _(suddenly he stopped )_ ..

 **Daya** \- aur .. aur kya Nikhil .. kya hua ..?

 **Nikhil (aggrieved) -** \- sir .. Abhijit sir ne apna ghar bhi bech dia

 **Daya (bewildered)** \- kyaaa ...A.. ne apna ghar beach dia... ye .. Abhijit ko ho kya gya hai ..!

 **Pankaj** \- sir .. kya sach me Abhijit sir ye sahar chor ke chale jaenge.?

 **Daya** \- nhi Pankaj .. main Abhijit ko khin nhi jane dunga ..

 _From inside Daya wondering that why Abhi doing this all.. Hundreds of questions ran through his mind in that one instant... whole day passed .. and they couldn't found anything about Abhi._

 _With the arrival of night Daya came back to his house. He kept his gun on the deck .. suddenly his gaze fell upon a chocolate rapper .. and something heavy stuck his mind .. that was a moment with Abhi came in his mind ..._

 **Flashback ~**

 **Abhijit** \- are Yarr Daya ... kya tum bhi ... bacchon ki tarah mooh fula kar baithe ho.

 **Daya** \- mujhe tumse baat nhi karni .. tum jaao yhan se ..

 **Abhijit (gloomily)** \- Ek din sach me chla jaunga Yarr .. saying this he moved towards another side of Daya .

 **Daya** \- see ... phir se vhi baat .. ab main mooh na fulaon to aur kya karun.. tum baatein hi esi karte ho ..

 **Abhi** \- Yarr ..

 **Daya (protesting )** \- Abhijit ..khabardaar .. Jo aaj ke bad tumne door jaane ki baat kari to .. mujhse bura aur koi nhi hoga

 **Abhijit (smiling)** \- thik hai Yarr , nhi karunga .. chal tere lie chocolate laya hoon .. kha le ..

 **Daya** \- Abhijit .. tumhe pta hai na .. main chocolate nhi khata .

 **Abhijit** \- hmm .. phir bhi .. bad me man kar jae to kha lena .. yhan rakh rha hoon.

 ** _Flashback over ._**

 **Daya** \- Abhi ne to chocolate rakhi thi yhan .. phir ye sirf chocolate rapper kese ! ... khin Abhi iske jariye mujhse kuch kehna to nhi chah rha .. he immediately unfold the rapper but there was nothing in that ...

 **To be continued ...**

 ** _So guys .. how was it .. am sorry if I failed to explain something properly .. but plz review and let me know that should I continue writing or not .. am waiting .._**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow ... Am very surprised to see that no of reviews ... I thought only 4 - 5 will be come ... but its more than that my hopes... thanku u frndz ...**

 **thank u so much for supporting me ..**

 **and sorry for being late .. I was kinda busy in my college stuffs ...**

 **Now before start this chapter I wanna say something to my reviewers ~**

 **Farhaan : I like ur idea so much but I write this story already ... So can't take ur idea ... Sorry .. But ya promise that I use ur idea in my another story :)**

 **Guest : I hope so that ur confusion will be clear in this chappy .**

 **And Thanx to All ...**

 **And here's ur next chapter ... hope u all enjoy it .**

 **Chapter - 2**

 **"A Dream"**

Daya questioning to himself - Ye kya ! ye to khali hai... Abhi ye khali chocolate rapper kyun rakhega .

 _The lines was clearly visible on his forehead... his brain cells could start thinking something .. he immidately rushed to inside as he know very well that what he has to do ... A little later, he came out .. a glass of chemical he held in his hand ... A little later he spread that chemical on rapper ... and found to something written on it ... This was it, the solution he needed. He wasn't sure how, but he knew this would lead him to Abhijit._

" Yeh jagah to sahar se bhar hai .. par Abhi ne is jagah ka naam kyu likha hoga... par agar Abhi ne ye naam itna chupa kar likha hai to jarur koi khas vajah hogi .. mujhe vhan jaker dekhna hi hoga" , Daya's POV.

 _he looked at watch which he tied on his wrist to know the time ..._

 _It was already 9:30._

 _He rushed to outside to his car... and drove so much fastly towards to that place...Even speed - breakers couldn't break his speed._

 _It wasn't yet morning when he reached the place. The light shade of darkness was spread all over there. The air there was a little colder... There was a run - down garage which was shuttered.. he parked his car beside a tree and got down .. He holding his gun tightly in his right hand and cheked the garage but there was nothing so he walked ahead through a small street to the right of the garage. The place was badly lit and utterly silent... his footsteps rang out ... some of dogs barking somewhere nearby . Suddenly , the street ended in a wooden channel. This was a staircase - like structure going down. ... there was a hut like building... he stepped inside the building with cat paws._

 _He slowly stepped towards and trying to peep inside from the window ... but no one was there .. so he went to inside and searching for Abhi ... there was a room.. he opened the door and suddenly he froze to saw something.. his eyes popped out ... and the gun from his hand was fallen down .. he could feel his feet shaking , loosing their grip on ground .. he rushing inside._

 _And the Another side in Beauro everyone looked so tensed ... just then Acp sir entered_

" kya hua ... kya baat hai ?" , Acp sir asked to all to seeing them tensed.

 _But noone gave any answered then Acp sir saw all around and asked again to them._

Acp sir - aur ye ... Daya khan hai ? aya kyu nhi abhi tak.

Sachin stammered - sir .. vo..

Acp sir with harshly - vo.. vo.. kya ... Daya khan hai ?

Sachin - sir , pta nhi

Acp sir - pta nhi ! kya.. kya matlab ?

Sachin - sir Daya sir apne ghar pe nhi h .. aur phone bhi nhi utha rahe.

Acp sir dazed - kya !

A little later he said with temper - pahle Abhi gayab ho gya aur ab ... ab ye Daya bhi ... kya ... kya ho kya gya hai in dono ko .

Freddy - sir aj se pahle to Daya aur Abhi sir ne esa kbhi nhi kia ... pta hi nhi unhe kya ho gya hai.

Purvi in worried tone - sir khin vo log kisi musibat me to nhi ... khin unhe kuch ho na gya ho.

Acp sir - nhi purvi ... vo Daya aur Abhi hai ... koi bhi unka kuch nhi bigad sakta ... unhe kuch nhi hoga.

.

.

.

 _scene change - the scene where was Daya in a building..._

 _._

.

.

 _Daya rushing inside._

 _There was a guy .. his hands were tied by the arms of chairs .. he was in sub-conscious state._

"Abbhiii", Daya screamed.

 _He rushing towards him ... and trying to got Abhi in conscious state..he patted his cheek... and opened his hand... The left side of his head was very swallon and his blackened eyes narrowed to slits...his body looked wan, pale..as a late winter's moon._

 _Seeing Abhi like this , Daya's heart melted inside him. Never in his worst nightmare could he have seen him this way. His Buddy, his brother , his Abhi was finally in front of him but in this state .._

"Abhi.. Abhi plz aankhe kholo yar ... ye kya ho gya hai tumhe" , Daya was crying now ... the tears vastly rolling down on his cheeks.

 _But he continue trying to regained him conscious ... but didn't get any response from Abhi... suddenly he heard a voice of a girl . he looked back._

Daya shockingly - Tum !

Girl - haan main .

Daya - ohhh ... to tumne kia ye sab .. tumhe to main chorunga nhi.

 _and he was about to moved towards her but just then other goons came out ... they all pointed gun on him .. Daya have a looked to them and stopped there and asked to Roshni ._

Daya - kyun kar rahi ho tum ye sab .. kya milega tumhe .. (in teary voice) kya haalat bna di hai tumne mere Abhi ki .

Girl - vhai Jo .. meri thi .. vo do saal maine kese bitaye hai us mental assylam me vo sirf main hi janti hoon.. par ab .. ab nhi ... ab maine bhut intezaar kar lia ... ab main aur Abhijit ek saath rahenge. Humare bich ab koi deewar nhi hogi ... Hume koi alag nhi kar sakta .. ( pointing her first finger on Daya and with high tone) tum bhi nhi .

Daya - tumhare saath koi b nhi rah sakta .. pagal ho tum roshni .. pagal.

Roshni - chup .. ekdam chup ... main pagal hoon to ye bhi pagal hai ab .. Maine ise bhi electric shock de dekar apne jaisa bna dia hai .. aur ab.. ab hum ek hai .. hum yhan se bhut door chale jaenge .. jhan sirf hum dono honge.

Daya - mere hote hue tum Abhi ko khin nhi le ja sakti..

Roshni with a devil smile - Daya.. main tumhare samne se Abhi ko leke jaungi aur tum kuch nhi kar Paoge.

 _suddenly a dart hit him in back and he felt unsciousness .. After few moments he gained his consciousness then found himself tied with the arms of chairs. he tried to get rid .. just then he saw Roshni._

"ye kya kar ri ho tum.. khan lekar ja rhi ho Abhi ko " , Daya shouted on her.

"Door , yhan se bhut door ... " Roshni said

 _And Roshni with Abhi who was on wheelchair going to outside ... Another side Daya was still trying to get rid from ropes.. After few moments he broke the chair from his force ... and opened his hands .. and trying to follow Roshni .. but surrounded by goons._

 _And an awesome blockbuster fighting did by Daya ... he washed the goons like cloths ... and after play the band of goons he rushing outside. and searching for Abhi ... after some time he reached a big spare place and found Abhi .. there was no any one except Roshni, Abhi & Daya._

"Roshni ruk jaao.. main goli chla doonga. " Daya said with pointing of gun towards Roshni.

Roshni turned to Daya.

Daya - tum yhan se bachke nhi ja sakti.

Roshni aggressively - agar Abhi mera nhi ho Sakta to main use kisi aur ka bhi nhi hone doongi... kisi ka bhi nhi..

 _To saying this Roshni pushed the wheelchair in bay which was the end of the place ... Daya running but couldn't save the Abhi .. he was down on his kneel .. and shouting loud as possible with the name of " Abhi" ..._

 _._

.

.

.

 _suddenly Daya woke up .. he had been bathed in sweat ... Meanwhile Acp sir, sachin , Freddy came inside the ward .._

"kya hua Daya" , Acp sir asked .

 _Daya slowly raised his face to Acp sir ._

"Koi bura sapna dekha kya", acp sir asked again.

 _Daya was unable to say something actually he was trying to understand what happens and fit himself in the situation .. moments later, he opened his mouth._

"sir, A..BH..abhijit khan hai ", Daya asked slowly.

Acp sir - yhin hai.. bahr mandir me ... tumhare lie bhagvan se pray kar rha h.

Daya - pray ! ... mujhe kya hua hai ?

 _Daya looked around and wondered to found himself in hospital... and the half team around him_

Acp sir while rubbed Daya's hair gently - tumhara accident ho gya tha aur pichle do dino se tum behosh the. Ab jake hosh aya hai.

Daya - Accident !

 _And a flashback ran through his mind ... that Abhi was going to somewhere and said he'll never come ... Daya's Anxiousty got increase ..._

Daya - Abhi ... (he looked to Acp sir) Sir .. sir Mujhe Abhi ke pass Jana h .. vo ja ra hai ... vo mujhe chor ke ja ra hai.

.. _and trying to got down from bed .. suddenly a voice came._

"Daya"..

 _everyone looked to entrance door of ward .. the person came forward to Daya .. his face was wet ... because of tears which still rolling down on his cheek ... His eyes were swallon and red .. Looks like he didn't sleep from many days ._

"Daya" he said it in teary voice.

"Abhi" , Daya stood and Hugged tightly him.

Abhi - kya hua yaar ... (and saperate from hughes)

Daya panikly - tum thik ho na.. tumhe kuch hua to nhi na .. tum.. tum yhan batho..

Abhi made calm him- Daya .. Daya .. mujhe kuch nhi hua.. tum batho yhan .. (and made sit him) .. main bilkul thik hu. .. lgta hai tumne koi bura sapna dekha hai.

Daya - haan .. ek bhut hi bura sapna.

(he raised his face to Abhi) .. Abhi tum mujhe promise karo .. tum .. tum mujhe chor ke khin nhi jaoge .

Abhi - haan .. Daya .. main tumhe chor k khin nhi jaunga... tum .. tum late jao .. Meanwhile nurse came and inject a injection from which Daya fallen asleep .

Abhi - sir raat bhut ho gyi hai .. ab aap log bhi ghar jaiye .. main hoon yhan .. Daya ke pass ..

Acp sir - nhi Abhi .. tum ghar jaao .. pichle do dino se ghar nhi gaye ho .. araam nhi kia hai .. jaao .. Jake thoda araam kar lo.

Abhi - nhi sir .. vo is haalat me hai to main araam kese kar sakta hoon... main Daya ko chor ke khin nhi jaunga .. Aap jaiye .. plz sir ... agar kuch gadbad hui to main apko phone kar doonga .. aap sab log jaiye.

 _Acp sir understand his situation very well so he didn't force him - thik hai Abhi .. hum chalte hai .. tum Daya ke saath ho to kuch gaadbad to ho hi nhi sakti .. aur na hi tumhe kahne ki jarurat hai .. phir bhi ... Daya ka khyal rakhna .._

Abhi nodded - JI sir.

 _and they all left out except Abhi .. to glancing Daya , Abhi sat on the sofa. but now some kind of calmness visible on his face and After some time he also fallen asleep._

 _Next morning - A beautiful morning ... the light shade rays of sun coming in the ward from the window ... The day was so warm , so bright ! The birds were chirping outside and its less audible in ward but sounds so lovely... Abhi's eyes open slowly ... he rubbed his eyes and sat comfortably .. he made run his eyes on Daya and felt that Daya already woke up and saw him continuously ..._

Abhi - ese kya dekh rha hai yaar

Daya nodes his head with a bit smile - kuch nhi yaar .. bas ese hi .

 _Abhi stood and moved to Daya's bed and sat on a table type structure beside the bed and cradled Daya's hand in his hands_

Abhi (in teary voice) - Daya agar aj tumhe kuch ho jata to... (n he stopeed.. but Daya understood what he wanna say ) .

Daya - are yaar jab tak tum mere saath ho mujhe kya ho sakta hai. (smirk with a smile).

Abhi smile too - main to hamesha tumhare saath hoon.

Daya - acha .. phir tum mujhe chor ke jane ki baat kyu kar rahe the.

Abhi - vo to..

Daya - Abhi .. kya baat hai ... ab kya tum apne bhai se apni paresani bhi share nhi karoge.

Abhi - vo baat nhi hai yaar ..

Daya - to kya baat hai.

 _Abhi stood_

 _For a moment the silence was spread in the entire room._

 _Daya tried to got down from bed but he loosed his balance and about to fall but two arms holded him and made sit him on bed._

Abhi - Daya kya kar rahe ho yar ... Dr. ne kha hai na tum abhi bhut kamzor ho gaye ho .. khade nhi ho sakte ... phir bhi ... tumhe apna khyal rakhna chahiye na .

Daya - uski kya jarurat ... tum ho na ... mera khyal rakhne ke lie.

Abhi - main har vaqt to tumhare saath nhi ho sakta na .. tum ... tum ..

 _( And he stopped ... he looked so tensed and helpless ... Daya noticed it )_

" Abhi ... kya bat hai yar .. Jo tumhe itna paresan kar ri hai " , Daya asked.

 _But got no response from Abhi_

Daya - Abhi , tumhe meri kasam

Abhi stammered - ka..kasam .. kasam kyu de ra hai yar ..

Daya - Abhi .. ab tumhe mujhe btana hi hoga ke kya baat hai , nhi to..

Abhi cut his lines - nhi .. nhi .. main btata hu ... par usse pahle tumhe mujhe ek promise karna hoga.

Daya amazed - promise .. par !

Abhi - Daya .. promise me ki tum meri bat manoge aur koi bhi zidd nhi karoge.

he forward his hand towards Daya ..

Daya gave his hand in his hand and promised - thik hai Abhi .. main tumhari har baat manuga... aur koi zidd bhi nhi karunga ... ab to btao ke bat kya hai.

 **To Be Continue** **...**

 **A/N - so guys how was it ? let me know ... But see, if u do review am very grateful to you but if u don't then I won't mind .. I am thankful to u ... U can be a silent reader in my stories ... because sometimes I also would like to be a silent reader ;) ... so its on you that u want to do review or not ... but from my side there's no compulsion :)**

 **Have a great day ... gudy vali bie :)**


End file.
